


The Journey begins with the Heart - A Final Fantasy XIV Story - Book 1

by WhiteSpirit1156



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28042794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteSpirit1156/pseuds/WhiteSpirit1156
Summary: This is the story of Amara Everett and her friends as they begin their adventures through Eorzea unaware of where their road will take them.Inspired by the Warriors of Light, Amara became an adventurer, not for glory, fame, or riches, but to help others in need no matter how big or small. To bring hope to those who have lost it.Amara and her friends soon attract the attention of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn during their adventures along with enemies who seek to use her abilities for their own devices along with those who wish to kill her. Can Amara and her friends overcome the Imperials and bring light back to Eorzea? Or will the darkness consume her and her friends?
Relationships: Hyur Character/Hrothgar Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	1. Her Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I hope you all enjoy this story!

Hydaelyn-a vibrant planet blessed by the light of the Crystal. Amid azure seas, encompassing the westernmost of the Three Great Continents there lies a realm embraced by gods and forged by heroes.

Her name...Eorzea. 

The annals of Eorzean history chart the rise of a succession of great civilizations, each one enjoying an age of peace-the Astral Eras.

Far from the city-states of Eorzea, was another kingdom, the Kingdom of Bozjan, home to the Hrothgar and two other races, Hyurs and Rogadeans.

The city though was now under the rule of the Imperials, their queen along with her bodyguards, Blades of Gunnildar, were slain during the invasion. Only the stories of these brave heroes kept the citizens' hearts filled with hope...hope that one day they'll be free from the rule of the Imperials. 

In the city lived two young children and their mothers, who've been best friends for years, were now going to introduce their children, hoping they'll be friends as well.

"Tor'veth come along now. We're going to meet up with a friend of mine." Rhonda called out to her 5-year-old son. As she waited for her son she looked back to a picture of her late husband and herself while she was pregnant. It's been five years since she lost her dear husband, Torank, while he was defending the queen from the Imperials. She managed to hide his Gunblade in secret storage in her home after she retrieved it from the Imperials with the help of a friend.

Torank wanted his son to be his successor when he came of age, but now she had to keep it safe from the unworthy hands of the holy blade. 

"Tor'veth! Come on sweetie!" She called out again.

"Coming Mama !" said Tor'veth as he ran over to his mother and held her hand.

Rhonda smiled at her son before they walked outside to the park. They quietly walked past Imperial soldiers that were patrolling the city.

Once at the park, Rhonda saw a Hyur woman watching her daughter playing with stuffed toys.

"Liza!" She called out with a smile. The daughter, who wore a headband around her forehead, looked over shyly, and hugged her toy. She looked like she was 4 years old.

"Rhonda! Good to see you again my friend," said Liza as she hugged her.

Tor'veth hid behind Rhonda's leg a bit as he was a bit shy when it came to new people.

The young daughter did the same with her mother's leg and slowly peaked out.

"Same to you. Sorry I haven't been in touch lately...Oh is this your daughter you told me about?" Rhonda asked looking down at the little girl who buried her face in her mother's leg.

"Oh yes, this is my little Amara, she's a sweet little girl," said Liza before she saw Tor'veth behind Rhonda's leg. “And is that your son? Well isn't he a spitting image of his Father?"

Amara slowly peeked around her mother's leg again and looked at Tor'veth with her bright blue eyes, curiosity sparkled in her eyes.

"Yes, he is. He's named both after his father and grandfather. My sweet Tor'veth." Rhonda said with a smile and stroked his head. "Tor'veth this is Lisa a friend of mommy. It's okay...say hi to them." She said with a smile. She loved how adorable he was when he acts shy.

Tor'veth peeked out at them and gave them both a small wave.

"H-H-Hello," said Tor'veth softly and shyly.

Amara waved shyly back. "H-Hi T-Tor...Tor..." She was struggling to say his name fully, making Rhonda chuckle.

"It's okay dear. Tor'veth. Why don't you and Amara go play with the toys while the adults talk?" She said to her son. She wanted him to make some new friends.

Tor'veth hid his face as he was blushing and anxious.

"Go ahead Amara, we won't be far," said Liza as she rubbed Amara's head. Amara looked up at her mother and watched the two sit down under a tree. Amara slowly looked at Tor'veth and nervously smiled. "D-Do you wanna see my stuffed animals...?" She asked and showed him her favorite sabertooth tiger plush.

"I-It... It looks... neat," said Tor'veth nervously as he looked at the toy before hiding his face again in his shirt, his tail wrapping around his leg.

Amara blinked then began to giggle. She slowly took his hand and pulled him over to her toys. “Let’s play.” She said with a smile 

“Amara is a sweetheart indeed. I hope Tori grows to like her. Who's the father? You’ve never told me.” Rhonda asked as she watched Amara sit down with her toys and handed one to Tor’veth.

Liza became quiet for a moment. "I...I rather not talk about it...the man wasn't great. He's just a sperm donor." She said and watched her daughter handing toys to Tor'veth to play.

"And this is Miss Butterfly!" Amara said, putting her big butterfly plush on his head with a smile. The mothers smiled as they watched their children slowly starting to open up and play with each other.

As the day went on, Amara booped Tor'veth's nose and ran away. "Tag! You're it!" She laughed as she ran from him. Tor'veth squeaked a bit before he quickly got on his feet and chased after Amara with their giggles and laughter filling the afternoon air. Amara squeaked and laughed as they ran around playing together.

"Torank, my beloved... he died fighting on the day Tor'veth was born," said Rhonda with such despair.

"I miss him as well… Torank was so excited to be a dad… remember when you told him you were pregnant, he ran around the town cheering and yelling 'I'M GONNA BE A DAD!'" Lisa said with a soft smile and laid a hand on her shoulder. "He was such a goofball...especially when we were younger...At least he left behind someone to carry on his legacy."

"Yes, that is true, but I still wish he could've met his son..." said Rhonda, she rubbed her eye as she felt a tear threatening to fall.

Amara continued to run from Tor'veth, she looked back at him with a smile. "You can't catch m- EEP!" She squeaked when she slammed into someone and fell on the ground.

Liza looked over hearing Amara cry out and gasped when she saw who was standing there in front of Amara. Lord Gaius van Baelsar, The Black Wolf. Amara looked up at the horned helmet armored man with fear and slowly got up holding her plush sabertooth close to her chest, where her heart raced.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry s-sir..." She stuttered, shaking in fear.

Tor'veth gasped before he ran over to Amara and tried to pull her away from Lord Gaius who looked down at the children. He stared at the two children in silence for what seemed like forever before he spoke.

"Children, you've ventured rather far out, where are your parents ?" said Lord Gaius, in a calming yet demanding voice.

Amara shakily pointed over to where their mothers were. "U-Under t-that tree sir...W-We're sorry...we were...were playing tag..." She stuttered, squeezing her plush tightly along with Tor'veth's hand.

Both Rhonda and Liza quickly went closer to where the children were pulling Rhonda over. The soldiers nearby had the parents stopped, not getting any closer, leaving the kids with Gaius for a moment. Liza could only watch as Rhonda breathed heavily as her hands were shaking, the thought of losing her one and only son was panic-inducing, she wanted to just take her boy back home.

"Be strong Rhonda, they are children, they won't hurt them," said Liza.

Tor'veth looked back to his Mother as he kept trying to pull Amara away from Gaius who knelt down to them.

"It is best to remain in their line of sight and where they can hear you, little ones... otherwise they won't be able to help you if you're in trouble." said Lord Gaius before he got up to walk away."Let their Mothers come to get their little ones."

The soldiers did as they were told and let Rhonda and Liza pass to take their kids back.

"Y-Yes, sir..." Amara replied before quickly clinging to her mother, trembling in fear, clutching her sabertooth tiger plush. The little girl glanced back at Gaius who was also looking right at her for a moment then to her mother before he turned away, with clenched fists.

Rhonda rushed in and scooped Tor'veth. "You okay my son?" She asked, stroking his head,w and nuzzling him to comfort her boy. "I-It won't happen again Sir..." She said to Gaius, holding her son close. She hated the Imperials and wished to tear them apart, but she had to keep control of herself, for the sake of her son.  
"Y-Yes Mama, I-I-I'm okay !" said Tor'veth as he held onto his Mother.

"Amara, thank the Twelve you're safe," said Liza as she kissed her daughter's head

"M-Mommy...who was that scary man...?" Amara asked nervously as she looked back at Gaius who was leaving with his troops.

Rhonda nuzzled her son even more. "Thank goodness..." She kissed his head. "I'll never let anyone hurt you...Come on Liza let's get the kids home...they can play in Tor'veth's treehouse..." She said to her friend, holding her son closer.

"A no-good man is what he is," whispered Lisa to Amara before she carried her to Rhonda's place.

Amara clung to her mother when they returned to Rhonda's house. 

Later that night, after settling Amara into bed after a long day of playtime, Liza sat down on the couch and took a deep sigh. She was exhausted from being anxious when she saw Gauis near her daughter.

She sipped her tea and listened to the rain outside her window, enjoying the peace and quiet...even though they weren't allowed to leave Bozja. After a moment there was a loud knock. The young mother glanced over to her front door

"Who would be knocking at this time of night..?" She muttered then walked over. "Whose ever out there you better not wake up my daughter or so help me!" She said before she opened the door and peeked outside. She gasped.


	2. Curveball of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara's life is gonna change forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering this takes place before ARR >.>

"What...what are you doing here?"

"To see why it is that my daughter doesn't recognize me," said Gaius as he stood there with authority. 

Liza slowly opened the door to let him in and closed it once he was inside. "I haven't told her yet. You nearly scared her half to death today! If I tell her now who you are to her she'll freak out even more!" She said. "Take that helmet off and speak to me face to face." The woman said, crossing her arms.

Gaius looked at her for a moment before took his helmet off his head and held his head high.

"And why haven't you told our daughter ?" asked Gaius, crossing his arms and looked down at Liza.

Liza rubbed her eyebrows and walked away with a frustrating sigh. "The reason why I haven't told her at all is that if people found out who she is related too she would be bullied, hurt, maybe even killed. No here likes what your Empire has done here and how you've treated us. If people found out she's the Black Wolf's daughter...Gods...they would probably use her to get want from you. I want her to have a normal childhood...and don't you even think about enrolling her in the Imperial Academy, she'll be homeschooled. When she gets older I'll tell her who her dad is but for now I'm thinking about her safety, don't you understand Gaius?" Liza explained before she walked over to her teapot and poured herself another cup and offered a cup to Gaius who shook his hand.

"Today she made her first friend and had a great time playing with him."

"That Hrothgar child... bah, he is unworthy of our daughter, nothing more than rabble is what he is," said Gaius, with a grunt.

Liza looked at him then got up in his face. "Listen here, hun! If you weren't the Black Wolf I would kick your arse for saying that! Amara can make friends with whoever she chooses. And I will not let you bad mouth my best friend's son! I say he's worthy of Amara since I'm the one raising her." Liza snapped and pushed him into a chair, quickly pulling out her lance and pointed it at him, showing the fierceness of an Ishgard Dragoon in her eyes and stance.

"Our daughter deserves better than him, I can tell she has a gift worth growing," said Gaius, unfazed by the lance, laying his arms on the chair and crossed his legs.

"And I told you, I'm the one raising her. What gives you the right to tell Amara who she can be friends with? And what gift? Amara is a normal happy little girl." replied Liza and put her lance away crossing her arms. 

"I told you I won't let you put her through the Imperial Academy." She huffed.

"You're making a mistake Liza, she-" said Gaius before she interrupted him.

"I'm not making a mistake Gaius! You may have named her but I will raise her to be whatever she wants to be! And I don't trust your Garlean comrades with our daughter!" Liza snapped then looked over to Amara's room when she heard the door open and saw Amara standing there holding her plush sabertooth tiger and rubbing her eye with a yawn.

"Mommy...? What's going on...?" She asked tiredly before she spotted Gaius and hugged her plush. "W-Whose that..?" 

Liza quickly stood up. "Oh, it's just Soldier wanting to check on us!" She quickly replied. "Now go back to bed and I'll bring you some water dearie." She said. Amara stared at Gaius for a moment before she went back to her and closed the door.

By the time Liza came back to the sitting room, he was already gone...

Lisa looked around and sighed. "Asshole. Left without saying bye." She grumbled before she went to bed herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Years went by as the seasons changed so did Amara and Tor'veth who grew to be best friends and were inseparable, always playing, reading, or just hanging out in Tor'veth's treehouse. As they grew so did Amara's feelings towards her best friend. On this day was Amara's 11th birthday, she was looking forward to spending it with her best friend and crush, but unaware that this birthday was going to change the course of her life forever...

Amara ran out of her house to find Tor'veth waiting for her by the woods. She smirked and hid in the bushes and quietly snuck up on him before tackling him to the ground. "Hi Tor Tor!" She giggled, pinning him down. The hrothgar boy let out a yelp.  
"Oof! Hi Amara!" said Tor'veth as he hugged Amara."I got a gift for you! Happy birthday!"

Amara giggled and hugged him back. "You did? Thank you Tor Tor!" She smiled brightly at her best friend before she got off him and helped him up to his feet.

"You're welcome Amara." said Tor'veth as he took his gift out from his bag."Here you go."

Amara smiled brightly and opened the small box up. She gasped as she pulled out a choker necklace. "Oh, Tor'veth! I love it! Thank you!" She looked it over and saw an engraving.  
"'To Amara...my best friend forever, love Tor'veth.'" She read aloud before she put it on. "I'll never take it off." She smiled at her best friend and hugged him before she took his hand and ran into the woods.

"Come on let's go play in the woods!" She said

"Whoa! Hahaha! Okay!" laughed Tor'veth as he followed her. Amara laughed with him as they ran and played together in the woods. Amara booped Tor'veth's nose with a giggle, who in return stuck his tongue out in a cute way before she ran off. "Try and catch me Tor Tor!" She called out as she ran from him.

"No fair, you're always faster than me!" said Tor'veth as he ran after her.

Amara giggled and stuck her tongue at him. "Come on Tor Tor!" She laughed and ran then she stopped when she spotted a large red Chocobo. "Tor Tor look at that!" She said pointing to the big bird.

Tor'veth panted and stopped next to Amara.

"What... is it... Amara ?" panted Tor'veth before he looked."Whoa... a Red Chocobo?"

"I have never seen a red one before," Amara said as they watched the bird graze. Suddenly its head snapped up and stared at the two for a long time before screeching and charging at them full speed. Amara screamed and grabbed Tor'veth's hand and ran for their lives as the Chocobo chased them away. Tor'veth screamed with her as they ran for their lives from the Chocobo.

"MOOOOOM!" yelled Tor'veth in fear.

Amara held Tor'veth's hand as they ran from the Chocobo. "Mommy! Mommy!" She called out. 

Rhonda and Liza looked over from setting up the table for the party and gasped. "Tor'veth! Amara!" Rhonda ran into her house and grabbed her personal gunblade she made and charged into the forest. Once both mothers had located their children, they jumped in between them and the angry Chocobo. Liza thrusted her lance at the large horse bird while Rhonda roared at the Chocobo as it came to a stop and hissed at the mothers before retreating once it saw their weapons. 

Rhonda sighed in relief and went over to Amara and Tor'veth. "Are you two alright?" 

Amara nodded. "Why was that Chocobo mean?"

"I should have warned you, but the red ones are more viscous than their yellow cousins...I'm just glad you two are okay." Rhonda said and picked them up both.

"Come on let's go have a party and forget about what happened." She said with a smile and carried both of them on her shoulders and walked back to the house.

Tor'veth sniffled and wiped his eyes.

"I was so scared Mom... I-I don't think I'll ever be as brave as Father was..." said Tor'veth with his ears down. Rhonda set them down once they were safe and held her son close. "Tor'veth...you remind me of him when he was your age. He was nervous and timid but he became brave as he grew up. I know someday you'll be brave like him...never give up on anything." She kissed his head. "After Amara's party I want to show you something that your father left for you." she whispered.

Tor'veth sniffled and smiled a bit.

"Okay Mother," said Tor'veth before he hugged his Mother.

Rhonda smiled and hugged him back. "Remember that to be a warrior you must always protect those you care for...like Amara." said Rhonda then nuzzled him. "Now go and play with Amara and stay near the house." She added just as the little girl was heading over to them.

"Come on Tor Tor let's go play in the treehouse!" said Amara with a smile and hugged him.

Tor'veth hugged Amara back as he went with her to the treehouse in his backyard.

After they played they sat down and looked at the distant horizon. "Tor'veth...do you wanna explore the world outside Bozja? I want to see how big the world is.." She said to him and smiled.

"Heck yeah I do, to see the whole world, meet new people, try out new foods." said Tor'veth as he licked his lips thinking about food."All the sweetest and spiciest foods out there just WAITING to be tried."

Amara began to giggle. "Yeah! Someday we'll leave this place and have adventures! Just like the stories my mother tells me about, about adventurers! Maybe we can be adventurers together." She smiled at her best friend.

"We could be like, like... the Warriors of Light!" said Tor'veth."When I'm grown up, I'm gonna be brave and strong like my Father and never give up like the Warriors of Light !"

"Y-Yeah!" She smiled brightly.

"Kids! Time for the party!" Liza called out. Amara smiled then booped Tor'veth's nose. "Come on Tor Tor!" She smiled brightly and climbed down before she ran over.

Later that night Lisa was tucking Amara into bed after she had a great party with Tor'veth and a few friends. She smiled softly at her sleeping daughter before she walked out and began to clean up the leftover cake and party mess, humming softly when she heard the front door open and looked over quickly, grabbing her lance that laid against the wall.

It was Gaius, standing there with his arms behind his back after he closed the door.

"I have... given some thoughts on what you said Liza..." said Gaius as he strode from the front door to where Liza was in the kitchen.

Liza groaned a bit as she put her lance away. "Ever heard of knocking first? You nearly gave me a heart attack...and what have you been thinking about?" She asked as she went back to cleaning the kitchen and table.

"I have thought hard and long about our daughter's future... she has nothing here to help her reach her potential, I'll be speaking with Legatius about enrolling Amara into the Academy." said Gaius."If he agrees and accepts then she'll be taken first thing tomorrow... and I believe it's high time she knew who I was to her."

Liza's heart froze and a dish slipped from her fingers, crashing into the sink. She quickly turned around. "W-What?! No! You can't take her!" She snapped at Gaius, trembling. Her heart raced in her chest and felt her body shaking, her head spinning.  
"You'll be taking her away from her best friend! Everything she knows! It'll break her heart! Don't I have a say in this?! I've raised her since birth!"

"You have raised her to be a soft and weak girl Liza, our daughter is far better than any of these Bozjan rabble, far more deserving of a bright future than with that scrawny cat," said Gaius.

"What bright future?! You Imperial scum ruin everything you touch! I hope to the Twelve your Legatius says no to this!" Liza said with tears forming in her eyes as she watched the Black Wolf walk to Amara's room who was sleeping soundly and cuddling her sabertooth tiger plush. Once there Liza stood at the doorway of her daughter's room, her heart pounding as she watched Gaius stand next to their daughter's bed. She prayed he would not wake Amara up.

The only thing he did to her was gently rubbed her head, where a black third was, before he pulled her blanket up a bit more and then left the room, closing the door.  
Liza stepped out of his way before she looked at Gaius. "I won't give her up without a fight, Gaius...I swear to the Fury I will not let you keep her for your own desires..." She said to him with a glare. If looks could kill, her glare would have slaughtered him right then and there.

"There's no escaping this Liza, Amara will be enrolled and she will become a great soldier for our cause." said Gaius, as he lifted her chin up."This is for the good of Eorzea."

Liza jerked away from his grasp and clenched her fists tightly as she watched Gaius leave her home. Tears fell down her cheeks, her heart aching. She had to find a way to get Amara away from Gaius before he could take her away.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day soon came to bring happiness for Amara, but dread for Liza. Liza quietly sat next to Rhonda in Rhonda's backyard, watching Tor'veth and Amara happily reading a book together. Liza didn't want this happiness to end.

"Our children love each other so much...I hope they will always be friends...maybe even more in the future..." Liza said to her friend. She was on high alert, waiting to hear soldiers come marching through the door. Her heart was aching and racing with anxiety.

"Perhaps they will be one day." said Rhonda as she watched the children before she noticed how anxious Lisa was."Is everything alright old friend ?"

Lisa glanced at Rhonda then shook her head no. "No...A-Amara's father...is coming to take her away...and enroll into the Academy...if he gets permission from the Legatius he will come today and take her from me..." She whispered not to alarm the children.

Amara looked up from the book and waved with a smile. Liza smiled and waved back to her before the little girl went back to reading with Tor'veth. Rhonda's eyes widen softly. "Why don't you leave?" 

"I can't...I know he has people watching us...plus I can't bear the thought of leaving you and your boy behind.." 

Rhonda laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry...we'll protect little Amara if they come..." She said trying to Liza, trying to help calm her. Liza looked at her friend then nodded with a soft smile before she brought drinks over to the kids. Amara smiled brightly and took her cup sipping the juice happily. 

"Thank you mommy!" said Amara. Tor'veth sat up and took his cup. 

"Thank you Ms. Liza!" Tor'veth smiled as his tail wagged happily before they went back to reading. Liza smiled softly as she watched them before she returned to her seat.

Suddenly they heard noises coming from the front of the house and lots of footsteps walking to the backyard. "Oh, no...no.." Liza whispered and quickly stood up to look. She looked around the corner to see Gaius and soldiers walking over to the backyard. 

"I told you, you can't take her!" Liza said getting in front of Gaius and his soldiers. Amara looked up from her book then slowly grabbed onto Tor'veth when she saw the soldiers, shaking.

"The Legatius has spoken, he has accepted Amara to be a part of the Academy, release her now or we will take her by force," said Gaius with a commanding voice.

Amara trembled in fear and held onto Tor'veth. 

"No! I don't give a damn what that Bastard has ordered, I won't let you take my baby!" Liza said as she pulled out her lance and took a protective stance in front of the children. "I will fight to protect my child." She said then whacked a few soldiers away with her lance.

"M-Mama, what's going on ?!" cried Tor'veth as he held onto Amara."Wh-Why do they wanna take Mar-Mar away ?!"

Rhonda took out her gunblade as she glared at Gaius and his men.

"You may outnumber us Garlean, but we WILL fight to protect our little ones!" growled Rhonda.

"Tor'veth take Amara and hide!" Liza ordered the young Hrothgar as she stood beside Rhonda. She spits on the guard. "If you want Amara you'll have to get through us first!" She said twirling her lance in her hand before she leapt at them.

The children quickly ran inside the house and went to the basement locking the door. They huddled in a corner, holding onto each other. 

"T-Tor Tor I'm really scared..." She said, holding onto him, afraid to let go.

"I-I'll protect you Mar-mar, I-I promise," said Tor'veth as he held onto Amara.

Amara looked up at him and nodded. "Y-You're my best friend Tor Tor..." She said and hugged him tightly. They heard fighting outside for a while until it was quiet. Amara swallowed nervously as they heard footsteps moving around above them and voices. Her heart raced in fear and clung to Tor'veth tightly, tears falling down her cheeks. Tor'veth held onto Amara as his eyes welled up with tears, trying not to make a sound. Amara struggled not to make a sound as they listened to the loud movement above them. Soon it became quiet for a moment before the basement door was kicked open.

Amara clung to Tor'veth and shook in fear as they heard the soldiers walking down the stairs. They quietly moved to a corner in the basement and hid behind some trunks and boxes.  
Tor'veth peeked out a little as he shook in fear, he didn't want to lose Amara, she was his only friend after all. Amara gripped Tor'veth's hand as they watched. Suddenly one of the soldiers knocked down the boxes and found them. 

"Lord Gaius! I found them!" He called out. Amara whimpered and held onto Tor'veth as the soldiers trapped them in the corner. Tears of fear welled up in her eyes as they heard the footsteps of the Black Wolf approaching them. Gaius stood in front of them in silence before he reached down and grabbed Amara's wrist. He gently, but firmly pulled the little girl away from Tor'veth who quickly grabbed Amara's other hand.

"NOO! YOU CAN'T TAKE MAR-MAR AWAY! YOU CAN'T!" yelled Tor'veth as he held onto Amara for dear life."LET HER GO, LET HER GO!"

"Silence Boy!" said Lord Gaius as he backhanded Tor'veth away. Tor'veth let out a yell as he fell over and hit his head. Amara gasped and ran over to Tor'veth once she got free, shaking him as tears fell down her cheeks. "Tor'veth!" She whimpered then yelped when the Black Wolf grabbed her arm again and pulled her away. 

"No! Lemme go! I don't want to go! Tor'veth! Mommy!" She cried out as she was forced out of the basement. "I wanna stay with them! You hurt my best friend and my mommy! Lemme go! Tor'veth! Please let me go!" She pleaded and cried. The little girl struggled against Gaius as she was taken outside the house and gasped when she saw her mother and Rhonda laying on the ground outcold.

"That's enough little one, the academy is waiting for you." said Gaius."I only want what's best for you."

Amara struggled as she was placed inside of the small ship they came in. She was forced to sit next to Gaius as tears fell down her cheeks, hiccuping as she looked out the window, watching everything she knew become smaller and smaller the further they flew away. 

Liza had woken up and staggered out trying to follow the ship. "AMARA!" She screamed and collapsed to her knees sobbing heavily. Rhonda hobbled out with a still unconscious Tor'veth in her arms as she tried to comfort her friend.

"We will get her back, I promise, old friend," said Rhonda.

Liza gripped the grass tightly in her fists. "I-I have...I have to find the Resistance...they're the only ones that can save her from him..." Liza said and slowly stood up.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Later on, the ship landed outside the Academy. Amara was escorted out by the Black Wolf and taken inside then to one of the dorms. She trembled in fear as they walked down the hallway. There she saw a white-haired young man, probably 17 years old, walk past them. He greeted Gaius with a nod then glanced at Amara before he walked on.

They soon entered the dorm room and closed the door, leaving Amara and Gaius alone. She jerked away from his grasp and looked around. "W-When can I see my mom and Tor Tor...?" She asked with a whimper.

"Not for a very long time Amara." said Gaius."You will be here by my side until you come of age and have graduated."

Amara has new tears falling down her cheeks when he told her this. "H-How do you know my name...and why did you take me away from my mom and Tor'veth!?" She yelled at him as her body trembled and shook.

"Because... I am your Father Amara, I'm thinking about your future, you're better than the rabble out there, better than that scrawny cat," said Gaius.

Amara's eyes widened in shock. "N-No my daddy died! Mom said so! A-And Tor'veth isn't a scrawny cat! He's my best friend!" She said as she teared up more.

"Your Mother lied to you Amara." said Gaius."She's lied to you about many things..."

Amara hugged her sabertooth plush and shook her head. "No...!" She began to cry again and froze when he knelt in front of her. His helmet scared her, making her wonder if he even had a face at all. Gaius took off his helmet and looked at Amara with his amber eyes. He gently stroked her head, wiping the tears from her face.

"Your Mother was holding you back, forging fake friendships with lowborn scum," said Gaius.

Amara shook and had tears falling down her cheeks. "I-I don't care about ranks...I love Tor'veth..." She whimpered and hiccuped, becoming exhausted from the emotional trauma she had gone through. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and sniffled before Gaius picked her up and carried her to a bedroom. She was too tired to fight him and soon drifted off to sleep in his arms. Gaius glanced at his child and stroked her back before gently laying her down in the bed. He pulled the covers over her and tucked her in. He looked at the plush in her hands for a moment then smiled softly before he kissed her head and quietly left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like the story so far please leave a comment down below! Thank you! This story was a year in the making. All NPC characters belong to their rightful owners at Square Enix and Ocs belong to me and my friends.


	3. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara learns more about her third eye

Nearly a year had passed since Amara was taken under Gaius’ wing and brought to Ala Mhigo, where he could raise his daughter and train her, to be stronger and hone her skills. Amara had never seen the outside world past the horizon of Bozja, so being in the Royal Palace of Ala Mhigo was amazing to her.

During the first few weeks, Gaius let her explore her new surroundings and introduce her to her adopted siblings, Milisandia, Ricon, Rex, Allie, Alfonse, and his ward, Livia Junius, who immediately did not like Amara and would try to keep her away from her father, which did not sit right with Gaius.

He had to keep Livia away from Amara and soon began to train her in hand to hand combat along with wielding an Imperial Gunblade. She struggled to figure out how to wield the weapon along with hand to hand combat.

As she spent more time with her father, she began to have mixed feelings and was given his last name, Amara Baelsar. Growing up she always wanted a father, but not like this. She missed her mother and Tor’veth every day and prayed to the Twelve that she would see them again one day. She wanted to read books with Tor’veth...play games with him….explore...daydream...maybe someday she’ll go back to them and be happy. For now, she was okay with what she had going. She had siblings she could play with that kept her occupied and things to explore.

One afternoon in the Royal Menagerie, Amara was sitting in the flower bed, after some morning training, picking the petals as she thought. Her hand slowly went up to her forehead and gently touched the black pearl. She wondered what the purpose of the black pearl was.

She heard the soft clinking sound of metal behind her and glanced over her shoulder to see her father walking over to her and removing his helmet.

“There you are, Amara. What are you doing out here?” He asked gently as he walked over and stood next to her, holding his helmet under his arm. Amara looked up at him with her bright blue eyes that sparkled in the sunlight, holding one of the pink flowers in her hands.

“I wanted to pick flowers and read since it’s quiet out here and I like reading outside, father.” She replied to him, gesturing to the book that laid next to her leg. Gaius glanced at the book then to the flower in her hand before he sat down next to her, setting his helmet down. He rubbed her head a bit.

“Well...I can’t argue with you on that. I agree I prefer the quiet outside compared to the jabbering soldiers inside.” He said with a chuckle. Amara looked at her father quietly before she picked a few more flowers. Her eyes glanced up to his pearl on his forehead then looked at hers for a moment before her attention went back to her father.

“Father…?”

“Yes, dear?”

“What...what is this on our foreheads? I...I see others with it, but what does it mean?” the little girl’s eyes were filled with curiosity about the pearls upon their forehead. She wanted to know for so long and her mother could never give her the answers she sought. Gaius looked at his young daughter, seeing the curiosity within her blue eyes and smiled.

“It’s our third eye. All pureblood Garleans have a third eye as well as half Garleans, like you. That is why your third is black...not white like mine.” He began to explain. “The third eye improves our capacity for spatial recognition, giving us an advantage over other races when it comes to navigating aircraft or firing weapons. As well as enhancing our physical bodies such as our strength and senses.”

Amara listened to every word he said as he explained and stroked her head a bit. “Do..do I have some of that stuff too?” asked the little girl. Gaius looked at her and pulled her close.

“It’s a possibility. Since you’re half Garlean, you might possess some of our traits. That is why I am training you. To see your limits and what you can do, my dear daughter.” He picked a flower and slowly put it in her black hair. Amara looked up at him before she looked at the sky. The white puffy clouds slowly drifted across the blue sky sea like glaciers upon the ocean. Birds could be heard singing and chirping around them. 

Amara hesitantly leaned against her father as she listened to the world around her. After a moment of silence, she looked up at her father. “After I finish training will I be able to see Mom and Tor’veth again..?” She asked. Gaius’ amber eyes glanced at her for a moment then away.

“Maybe...if you behave and listen to my teachings.”

Amara looked at him then slowly nodded. If it was the only way to see her best friend and mother again, then she’ll do as he says. They sat there in silence watching the clouds as they slowly sailed by.

After a while, Gaius stood up and put his helmet back on before offering his hand to his child. “Come along, Amara. Time for your afternoon studying with the others.”

Amara looked up at him before she nodded. She picked up her book and took his hand, feeling him gently squeezing her smaller hand before he led her back inside the Palace.

The study session didn’t last for too long, which gave Amara more free time to hang out with her adopted siblings. They decided to venture outside the palace and went into town to get a treat or two. But as they walked through the streets, Amara began to notice some of the townsfolk were giving them disgusted, hateful looks, especially towards her. She grabbed Rex’s hand and stayed close to him. Rex could feel her shaking and looked at her.

“Amara? What’s wrong?” He asked.

“I...I don’t like how they’re looking at me, Rex..”

Rex and Alfonse looked at her then at the townsfolk for a moment before they hugged her. “It’s okay Amara! We’re here and we’ll protect you! After all, we're family!” Alfonse said with a smile. Amara smiled at her brothers and nodded.

“Thank you! Now let’s go get our treat!” She smiled brightly before they walked on to the bakery.

Once inside the bakery, Amara looked at the sweets with a smile. “What’s that, Allie?” She asked. Allie looked over to what Amara was looking at and smiled.

“Oh, that’s Lemon Muffin!” She said to Amara who smiled and looked at the baker.

“Can I have a lemon muffin, sir?” She asked with a smile. The baker glanced at her with a calm face before it turned into a scowl upon seeing her third eye. He gritted his teeth a bit.

“Sure! What else? My shop?” He grunted before he grabbed the muffin and tossed it at her. She squeaked and caught it before it could hit the ground. Amara was confused by his rudeness before he turned away and gave the others what they wanted.

“Now get out of my shop!” The baker hissed, causing the children to leave with their treats quickly. Amara looked at the muffin in her hands. Why was the man so mad at them for? They were just children wanting a treat. They weren’t causing any trouble and were even gonna pay for the snacks. As these thoughts raced through Amara’s head, the others dragged her along until they came to the park where they sat under a tree and quietly ate their food.

Amara slowly nibbled on her muffin as she looked at the sky. Thunk! Something hit the side of Amara’s head, making her cry out and drop her muffin. She held her aching head and looked over to see some older children with smirks on their faces.

“Lookie here! We got some Imperial brats!” The leader said as he played with a stone in his hand. The others laughed a bit as Ricon, Rex, and Alfonse stood up quickly and got in front of their sisters.

“Hey! Didn’t your mothers tell you it’s not nice to throw rocks at girls!?” Rex hissed angrily as his tail swished behind him. The leader shrugged with that smug smirk plastered on his dorky freckled face.

“Yeah, but she never said anything about Imperial girls!” He replied. “You scum shouldn’t be here!”

“Yeeeah! Crawl back to your masters!”

The leader of the teens made a throwing gesture and they began to throw their stones at them. The girls yelped and took cover behind the tree as well as the boys. The teens quickly went to the other side of the tree and threw even harder than before. The brothers struggled to cover their sisters with their bodies but to no avail.

“Please stop! Why are you doing this?! There’s no reason for us to fight!” Amara said as she pulled away and stood in front of the teens, holding her arms out to protect her siblings. “Can’t we just get along?!”

“Oh shut up you Garlean bitch!” The leader said before he hurled his rock at Amara’s head, hitting her third eye. Amara became pale as she felt huge waves of pain ripple through her small frame. Her world began to spin out of control. She could feel the ground rushing at her and collide with her body, her body shook a bit. She could hear muffled voices calling out to her. She could barely see what was going on as her vision began to fade into darkness…

  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  


_ “Hear…” _ _   
_ _   
_ Slowly Amara opened her eyes and looked around. She saw she was floating in darkness with stars all around her. A small crystal floated next to her as if it was accompanying her. The little girl slowly reached out the crystal and touched it gently.   
  
_ “Feel…” _ _   
_ _   
_ A wave of warmth washed over her body as she began to soar through the starry sky. She gasped as she began to see flashes of images. She could barely make them out as they spun around her then vanished. She shook her head then felt herself falling.   
  
_ “Think…” _ _   
_ _   
_ Amara groaned as she began to wake up. She could feel a soft mattress underneath her. Was she in her bed? Her eyes slowly opened and her vision was blurry, but soon began to focus. She saw a couple of figures standing around her.    
  
“Amara! Amara! You’re awake!” Rex’s voice called out. Her vision focused even more until she could see clearly. There she saw her siblings who quickly hugged her tightly once she was awake.   
  
“H-Hey guys...what...what happened? Where am I?” She asked with a tired and hoarse voice. 

  
Allia sniffled for a moment before she began to explain. “You...you were trying to protect us and you were hit in the third eye! You didn’t wake up and Father had arrived to chase off the bullies...you were asleep for...for a whole week! We thought you weren’t gonna wake up!”    
  
Ricon had run out of the room after he hugged her and soon returned with Gaius. Gaius had rushed in and looked at Amara with relief in his eyes before he went over to her bedside. He gently stroked her head and kneeled down.    
  
“How are you feeling, Amara?” He asked gently as he set the saber tooth tiger plush on her chest. She slowly grabbed it and held it close to her chest for comfort before she replied.   
  
“My head hurts still…”    
  
“That’s to be expected. After all you were hit in your third eye. Just rest for a while and we’ll train where the pain won’t be so bad when you are hit there again.” Gaius said and kissed her head. She could see he was very relieved to have her awake again. “Sleep well, Amara. The rest of you, let’s leave Amara to rest.” He instructed the others. They nodded before each gave Amara a hug as they left the room, happy to know she was alright. 

Gaius watched them leave before he went back to Amara and pulled the blanket over her, tucking her in. Amara looked up at him for a moment. “Father...I...I had a weird dream…”   
  
“A dream? What kind?” He asked curiously as he poured a pint of water into a small glass and set it on the nightstand. Amara looked at the ceiling.    
  
“I...I was floating in an endless night sky with crystals...and I heard a woman’s voice...along with strange images.” She described and shook her head a bit. Gaius glanced at her for a moment in silence as he listened to each word and rubbed his chin for a moment. He normally did so whenever he was in deep thought. After a moment of quiet thinking, Gaius slowly stroked her head in a fatherly manner.    
  
“It was just a dream...now get some sleep. If you need anything a guard will be standing outside your room and you can let him know.”    
  
Amara nodded to her father before she curled up, holding her plushy close, drifting off to sleep within minutes. Gaius watched her for a moment before leaving her room, his arms behind his back as he walked down the hallway, in deep thought.    
  
“Could she…?” He muttered as he nodded to some guards that saluted him and returned to his office to think more on what his daughter told him.   


**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story so far please leave a comment down below! Thank you! This story was a year in the making. All NPC characters belong to their rightful owners at Square Enix and Ocs belong to me and my friends.
> 
> If you don't like it then please move on.
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
